The Bounty Hunter Cometh
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei are kidnapped by a bounty hunter and set in the jungle to fight for their lives. With the bounty hunter after them will Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei survive or will Kuwabara save them in time.
1. A Hellstorm is Coming

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone except Hellstorm, Fatso Gredo and his henchman and the concoction that Hellstorm uses.

* * *

The Bounty Hunter Cometh

Chapter 1- A Hellstorm is Coming

In Demon World, a demon is waiting for someone to come he tapping his foot the ground while his henchman are bored waiting. The demon is a hippo demon with a full gray suit. His Henchmen are an Elephant and a Rhino with a brown and blue suit on respectively. Soon a door opens to a mysterious person who is woman in her late twenties with black silk like hair, she has blue eyes with seductive lips with a tall supermodel/athletic build, with a hunter's outfit on the consist of a black tank top and black khaki short and boots with spikes on the bottom sat down in front the demon in question. His henchmen leave out of the room and leave their boss to his guest. The demon pulls out his suitcase and sets it on the table.

"Well, my dear, it been a long time since we have spoken." The demon says flirtatiously to the mysterious female in front of him.

"Cut to the chase, Fatso Gredo." The mysterious female says annoyed of Fatso Gredo's flirting.

"I want you to capture and hunt down three people for me." Fatso Gredo says seriously as he gave the mysterious female pictures of the three people he want. "You know who they are right? I mean every demon knows them."

"I know who they are, Fatso, Yusuke Urameshi the half demon, Yoko Kurama the thief and Hiei the Swordsman." The mysterious female says sinisterly looking at the pictures of Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei. "What about the human Kazuma Kuwabara, Should he be captured as well?"

"Kazuma Kuwabara is a human psychic although not useless he's not who I want to be captured and hunted down. I want Yusuke and the two demon thieves."

"Ok. Fatso."

Fatso opens up his drawer and pulling out a special weapon. It looks like three small dart needles with purple formula inside each one and he gives the mystery person the box with the needle in them. "You're going to need this to capture and hunt Yusuke Urameshi, Yoko Kurama and Hiei the swordsman. They are a S-Class half demon and two A-Class full demons."

"Ah, Tresolate's concoction for paralyzing S-Class and A-Class demon even if they are half. What is the reward Fatso?"

"These rare jewels of demon should suffice to you, Hellstorm, am I right?"

"Yes, Fatso, they should."

Hellstorm leaves with the box with the concoction. She gets her equipment which consists of bow and arrow, two smoke guns, a rifle gun that holds needles, grappling hook, rope, chains and a whip. She soon disappears. Fatso smiles sinisterly and laughs. Meanwhile Yusuke is in his bed asleep having been up all night on mission for Koenma. He hears a knock at his door. He gets up annoyed. He answers his door and its Keiko at the door. He motions her to come in.

"Yusuke, are you ok? I was worried sick last night." Keiko asks in worry looking at her boyfriend on his couch tired.

"I'm fine, Keiko, I got in late last night. The mission took longer than expected that stupid toddler tells us that a demon jewel thief was robbing the jewelry store was stronger than the toddler predicted." Yusuke says tired and annoyed. "What's wrong, Kei, did you have dream about me last night?"

"No, I didn't, I couldn't sleep last night worrying about you."

"I'm ok. Besides we have a date remember?"

Keiko smiles and she kisses Yusuke on the cheek making spirit detective blush a little. Keiko soon leaves Yusuke's apartment. After Yusuke closes the door. He goes get cleaned up and he wears t-shirt and blue jeans and converse like shoes. He leaves his house and he goes meet up with Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei. He gets to the ramen restaurant. He sits down with his ramen bowl already ordered.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Yusuke says eating his ramen bowl.

"Well, Botan is coming soon to give us our next mission." Kuwabara says flatly.

"Oh hell no, I'm not doing another mission, I promise Keiko a date today. I don't care if the world is about to blow, I'm taking her on that date." Yusuke says vehemently.

"Calm down, Yusuke." Kurama says calmly. "I don't think it's too serious."

"That's what Koenma said last night, Kurama." Hiei says slightly annoyed.

"Hello, boys!" Botan says popping up surprising Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Botan! Don't do that!" Both boys say annoyed.

"Well, here's the mission for from Koenma: You have a day off. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Really, Botan?" Yusuke says in shock.

"Yes, after last night fiasco Koenma decided all four of you should take a day off."

"That's great, Botan! I'm going to get ready for my date with Keiko tonight!"

Hiei leaves first. Yusuke leaves soon after with Kuwabara following behind because of his date with Yukina. Kurama leave to tend to some matters of his own. With Hiei, Hiei is on an unfinished building minding his own business. Hiei is about go off to demon by portal found near his hiding place but Hiei feels something and dodges the darts. Hiei lands on the other side of the unfinished building. Hiei looks around to see what tried to hit him. He soon sees a woman out of the corner of his eye. The woman reveals to be Hellstorm. Hiei takes out his sword to block the darts. Hellstorm keeps shooting.

"Why keep do you keep dodging, Hiei the swordsman, it's inevitable before I finally hit you." The woman says calmly as she keeps shooting darts at him. Hiei keeps dodging the darts. "Being quiet are we? No matter I can still find…"

The woman is in shock when Hiei cuts her guns in half. But she smiles sinisterly as the dart that Fatso Gredo gave her is thrown right at Hiei's arm hitting him. Hiei growls and tries to charge at her but the affect of the darts start to take a toll on Hiei causing the demon to slow down and Hellstorm punches Hiei to knock him out and then she picks him up. She disappears with him. With Kurama, Kurama is walking home from doing his mother's favors and his own personal matters with Demon World. Kurama continues to walk toward his home. He soon smells someone that's familiar to him. He turn around gets a rose from hair and snaps it into a whip.

"Who are you?" Kurama asks seriously.

"Why Yoko Kurama, I'm surprised you have forgotten me." A woman says from behind Kurama.

"Hellstorm! You tried to hunt me before." Kurama says seriously as he swings his whip down to try to hit Hellstorm.

"Well, I'm doing it again but this time I will outwit the fox demon that escaped." Hellstorm says seriously dodging the whip. "I've heard you learned new tricks since you been working with the spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi."

"I assume you've learned some of your own." Kurama uses his whip to hit the darts that are coming at him.

Hellstorm uses her own whip to grab Kurama's whip but Kurama's whip cuts her own. Hellstorm hides in the dark and Kurama comes after her but is aware she could be anywhere. Hellstorm comes from behind Kurama and Kurama hits her with the whip making her bleed but as she is putting the dart with concoction into Kurama's neck. Kurama continues his attack on Hellstorm into he start feeling dizzy and Hellstorm knock him out with kick. Hellstorm laughs sinisterly.

"Two down and one to go. He maybe the strongest but he'll be the easiest."

With Yusuke, he is taking Keiko home after their date together. He walks Keiko to her apartment. He kisses her on the lips and tells her bye and he watches her walk in her apartment making sure she is safe. As soon Keiko closes the door. He soon walks home to his own apartment.

"That was the best date ever." Yusuke says to himself. "Gotta figure out our next date."

"Well, it won't be any time soon, spirit detective!" A woman says surprising Yusuke.

"Who the hell are you, bitch." Yusuke asks angrily.

"You got part of my name right…the name is Hell…Hellstorm. You have a pretty girlfriend it too bad she not going to see you ever again." Hellstorm says as she starts shoot the darts at Yusuke. Yusuke dodges the darts and he raise his right index finger and shot out his Spirit Gun. "Ah, the famous Spirit Gun."

Hellstorm dodges Yusuke's attack. Yusuke growls angrily. He balls his fist up and shoots his Shot Gun at Hellstorm hitting in the stomach. Hellstorm growls angrily and pulls out her guns and starts shooting at Yusuke. Yusuke ducks and dodges all of the shots. Yusuke fist glows again and he shoots his shot getting rid of her gun but not before she shoots the dart with concoction at Yusuke's neck. Yusuke hisses in pain. Yusuke tries to get up but his vision is blurry. Yusuke tries to shoot his Spirit Gun again but his vision goes black.

"Well I have all three now set them into environment so that the hunt shall begin." Hellstorm says sinisterly laughing…

To be continued…


	2. Let the Hunt Begin P1

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone except Hellstorm, Fatso Gredo and his henchman and Big Boss the half human/half crocodile demon and the weapons that used by Hellstorm

* * *

Chapter 2- Let the Hunt Begin P.1

Hellstorm grabs Yusuke from the ground and puts him in her truck where Kurama and Hiei are passed out. She gets in her truck. She pushes buttons and turns her truck into a plane invisible to the naked eye. She flies off toward demon world. The next day, Keiko calls Yusuke's apartment phone to see if he ever got home. The phone rings and ring and then goes to Yusuke's voice mail and she leave a message for him. Then she calls Kuwabara on the phone. Kuwabara picks up the phone.

"Hello," Kuwabara says over the phone.

"Kuwabara, have you seen Yusuke today I tried to call him but he hasn't picked up." Keiko says in worry on the phone.

"I haven't seen him since we went to lunch yesterday and met up with Botan."

"Ok, have you heard from anyone else?"

"Kurama's mom called and ask if I seen him I told her the same thing and I know Hiei could be anywhere I better ask Botan if she seen him. Don't worry, Keiko, we'll find Urameshi."

"Ok, thanks, Kuwabara, bye." Keiko says as she hangs up the phone. She sighs in worry and she whispers. "Where are you, Yusuke?"

Meanwhile Hellstorm gets to Fatso Gredo's hideout where his henchmen are waiting for her. The henchmen spot her and they tell Fatso Gredo and Fatso tell them to help her bring the three unconscious spirit detectives. The henchmen obey him and they pick up Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei from the plane. Hellstorm thanks them and she walks toward Fatso Gredo and gets her reward. Hellstorm ask if she can use Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei for one of her hunts. Fatso nods his head yes.

"Here use these to block out their powers." Fatso says as he gives her electrical collars that have spikes on them. "These collars will weaken them as long they are wearing them they'll be weak as a D-Class demons. If they try to take them off they'll get the shock of their lives."

"You are full of supplies do you have the electrical collar with tracker on them so I'll know where they are at all times?" Hellstorm asks excitedly.

"These are the collars I wouldn't steal those other ones and I also have these the targeting gun that can shot from hundred yards away." Fatso says smiling giving Hellstorm the gun as well.

"Well, all I need is my partner in crime, Big Boss, and we start my favorite pass time."

"Good luck."

Hellstorm leaves to find her partner, Big Boss. Meanwhile Kuwabara was with Botan after he called her on the compact. He asks Botan has she seen the others. She says no. Kuwabara and Botan figure to solve the disappearance is to start where Keiko last saw Yusuke. They soon get to Keiko's apartment and walk from the apartment they soon see a clue to Yusuke's disappearance: An empty dart.

"Botan, what this?" Kuwabara asks showing the dart to her.

"I have no idea, Kuwabara, this is new to me too. I should take this to Koenma examine it." Botan says taking the empty dart and getting her on her oar. "You keep looking for clues and I'll be back shortly."

"Ok."

Kuwabara continues to find clues to Yusuke and the others disappearance. Back to Hellstorm, she goes to a place called Blood Root Saloon and she goes in and hears a fight and knows who is fighting. She sees demons on top of a half human and half demon croc with half demon croc throwing the other demons through the wall or at the tables. Hellstorm shakes her head at her partner.

"You can't avoid fight can you, Big Boss?"

"I can, Hell, I like to end them too." Big Boss says throwing the last demon over the bar. He cleans his hands off of the demon blood. "What's up, Hell?"

"I'm going on a hunt today."

"With what prey today?"

"You won't believe who I caught for a heavy price."

"Who did you catch?"

"Yusuke Urameshi the half demon, Yoko Kurama and Hiei the Swordsman."

"You're kidding, you caught, Yusuke Urameshi, Yoko Kurama and Hiei, wow, Hell, you gotten better at catching stronger demons."

"Oh, Fatso help me with the right equipment."

"Fatso Gredo help you out I thought he was scared of Yusuke Urameshi and his crew. You didn't catch Kazuma Kuwabara the human, everyone knows he's spiritual aware and he's part of the whole set, Hell."

"I know, Boss, but today is my lucky day, now help me put the collars on the other 3."

"Sure,"

Hellstorm and Big Boss go to the plane and Big Boss sees Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei. Hellstorm instructs Big Boss to tie up all three and put the collar on each of them. Big Boss does just that. Hellstorm starts the plane and she drives off to a jungle area in the Darkest Part called Hell's Jungle. She lands the plane. Big Boss gets off of plane with the three demons and puts Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei down on the ground untying them from the rope and he gets back on the plane and soon the three demons wake from the concoction in their systems.

"Uh, what the hell happened?" Yusuke asks rubbing his head then remembers what happen. "That bitch did something to knock me out and where the hell am I?"

"Yusuke, Hiei, are you two ok." Kurama asks Yusuke and Hiei waking up and seeing them both.

"I'm ok, Kurama," Hiei answers getting up and looking around.

"Yeah, Kurama, again I ask where the hell are we?" Yusuke asks Kurama and Hiei.

"We are in Hell's Jungle, one of the three jungles here in the Darkest Part, the other two are Dark Jungle and Unknown Jungle." Kurama answers Yusuke while looking around the jungle.

"Why is this place called Hell's Jungle?"

"Cause it belongs to me, Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi."

"Hellstorm!" Kurama says seriously.

"Yes, Yoko Kurama, you and your friends are part of my hunt today and will have your heads today…so let the hunt begin." Hellstorm says from the air on her radio as she laughs sinisterly…

To be continued…


	3. Let the Hunt Begin P2

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone except Hellstorm, Big Boss the half human/half crocodile demon and the weapons that used by Hellstorm, Tresolate and Dark Lock's Forest

* * *

Chapter 3- Let the Hunt Begin P.2

Hellstorm puts down her radio to go land in her secret hideout. Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei start walking in Hell's Jungle and they soon why it gets its name. They see skeleton bones of demons that died from being the hunted by Hellstorm. Yusuke looks at the skeleton bones to see if he recognized any demon he fought in the past. Kurama and Hiei also look at them.

"I don't see any demon we've fought under this pile of bones." Yusuke says seriously picking up one of the skulls on the ground but dropping it quickly.

"Many demons that we fought knows about Hellstorm and avoid her. She is one of the top bounty hunters in demon world. Many people pay a price to her to hunt, capture or kill their enemies. I was on her list years ago she fail to capture me at the time." Kurama explains to Yusuke still looking at the skeleton bones.

"So she's that good?"

"Yes, it seem she's gotten better equipment to capture stronger demons such as we are." Hiei says looking at one particular skull. "So that what happen to him, hn, such a pity."

"Hello, Hiei, we're in same situation as that skull you…" Yusuke starts to say but gets shocked by the collar on his neck. "Son of a bitch, what the hell just…" Yusuke looks down on his neck and see the collar with electrical wires and spikes. "Are we wearing dog collars?"

"No, detective, these are hunters' collars they've update them to shock the prey in case of escape."

"And that was a warning that Hellstorm is coming, it is best we outrun Hellstorm and her partner first then figure out a plan to escape." Kurama says serious as Yusuke and Hiei nodded and they started to run.

"Well, well, Boss, the three powerful demon got my warning now I can use this darling to shoot them." Hellstorm says as pets the gun Fatso Gredo gave her.

"I see, Hell, now let me get down there and start their evening of Hell." Big Boss says as he jumped from the tree he and Hellstorm are in and dives in the lake and starts swimming like a croc.

Hellstorm starts to load up her gun. Meanwhile in human world, Kuwabara is still looking for clues to the others whereabouts. He soon found a second dart near to where Hiei was the previous night. Kuwabara picks it and notices that it is also same dart that was found where Yusuke was last seen. Botan soon returns to and lands her oar near Kuwabara.

"Any luck finding anything, Kuwabara?" Botan asks as Kuwabara got off the ground with the second dart.

"I found this dart looks similar to the one found where Urameshi was." Kuwabara says looking at it.

"Koenma's team is examining the dart now to see where it is from and who fired it."

"I have a feeling that someone wanted Urameshi, Hiei and Kurama for something cause they didn't want me other wise they would take all of us."

"I think you might be right, Kuwabara, but who want the three strongest demon in human world?"

"That's a question I hope to find out, Botan."

Kuwabara and Botan soon leave the spot Hiei where was and try to find where Kurama was kidnapped to find more clues to their friends whereabouts. Back to Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei, the three demons are trying to run to somewhere safe and they see a spot to hide in for now. Yusuke sits down and Kurama and Hiei continue to stand in their inside their hiding spot.

"Damn it, that crazy bitch is on our ass, and so is that damn half demon croc." Yusuke says annoyed but tired. "I feel weird I'm never tired when I run and I ran for two days without sweating to get Raizen's Castle."

"It's the collars, Yusuke, it's reduced our spirit and demon energies to D-Class demons." Kurama says seriously figuring it out.

"We got to get these damn…" Yusuke start to say as he is trying to get the collar off but is shocked by the collar again making him growl in anger and frustration. "What the hell?"

"Detective, the collars shock you when try to take them off." Hiei says annoyed looking at Yusuke try to take collar off yet again.

"Stupid collar, that bitch is dead when I get my hands on her."

"If you can, Yusuke Urameshi, if you try I'll do this." Hellstorm says as she uses the gun that Fatso Gredo gave her and shoots at Yusuke's foot causing the spirit detective to move his foot out the way. "Good reflexes, Yusuke Urameshi."

She starts to shoot again making the three demons move and dodge the bullets of the gun. Yusuke backs into lake where Big Boss is and Big Boss grabs his leg and pulls him down to the lake. Kurama and Hiei gasp in shock but dodge the bullets being shot at. Big Boss punches Yusuke in the water while Yusuke is holding his breath. Yusuke manages to kick Big Boss. Yusuke tries to get out of the lake but Big Boss bites Yusuke in the leg causing the spirit detective to scream in pain. Big Boss tries to do a croc's death roll on Yusuke's leg but Yusuke kicks Big Boss with his other foot and gets him off. Yusuke soon gets of the lake and is bleeding from his leg. Kurama and Hiei dodge Hellstorm's bullets to get to Yusuke and help Yusuke up. Kurama gets Yusuke's arm around his neck to help Yusuke walk. Hellstorm starts to shoot again and the Spirit Detectives continue to run until out of plain sight.

"You can run, spirit detectives but you can't hide." Hellstorm says looking at her tracker tracking the three demons by their collars.

Back to Kuwabara and Botan, Kuwabara and Botan finally finds the spot Kurama has been kidnapped in and find the same dart found near the spots where Yusuke and Hiei have been kidnapped. Yusuke's briefcase beeps and Botan answers the brief case as it reveals to be Koenma.

"Yes, Koenma, sir." Botan responds to Koenma on the TV in the brief case.

"I have found where out where the dart has came from, Botan, this design belongs to a demon named Tresolate who created this dart and the concoction that used to be inside it. Tresolate located in Darkest Part area called Dark Lock's Forest. I can create a portal to Dark Lock's forest to get you and Kuwabara there."

"Yes, sir, come on Kuwabara we have to got to Dark Lock's Forest in the Darkest Part."

"Right, I hope we find Urameshi and the others quick." Kuwabara says seriously as he and Botan run to where the portal is that Koenma has made…

To be continued...


	4. Tresolate's Deal P1

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone except Hellstorm, Big Boss the half human/half crocodile demon and the weapons that used by Hellstorm, Tresolate and Dark Lock's Forest and it's shadier part and Hydes and monster mentioned and the demon frog.

* * *

Chapter 4- Tresolate's Deal P.1

Botan and Kuwabara leave out of the portal and sees they are in Dark Lock's Forest. Dark Lock's Forest is dark and gloomy with some light from the lights on the ground. Kuwabara powers up a ball of light to make a little brighter. Botan looks around and sees all of the different stores in Dark Lock's Forest. She also sees demons at those store and stays behind Kuwabara in case of an attack.

"I have never seen a lot of demons in one place except at the Dark Tournament." Botan says in surprise.

"Well, Botan, this is the Darkest Part." Kuwabara says seriously. "Where is this Tresolate guy located?"

"I don't know, Kuwabara, I don't even know what he looks like."

"Well, we're gonna have to find out so we find Urameshi and the others. I hope they're ok."

Kuwabara and Botan start to walk toward a store in Dark Lock's Forest. Meanwhile Yusuke and the others find a safe spot to be in a cave in Hell's Jungle. Yusuke's leg is still bleeding but Kurama uses an herb and puts on Yusuke's leg so it won't get infected. Kurama motions for Hiei to give him his scarf. Hiei takes off his scarf and Kurama puts some other herb on the scarf wraps Yusuke's leg with it.

"There, that should hold for now." Kurama says seriously getting up and resting by the wall of the cave next to Yusuke.

"Damn it, that hurt like hell!" Yusuke says annoyed looking at his leg. "That damn croc's bite is worse than that bitch's bark."

"We can't stay here for long. Hellstorm will find us." Hiei says seriously. "This cave has an alternate exit we can go through there and escape from site on the other side. I know there is one part of Hell's Jungle that the collars don't work and it's on the other side of this cave."

"How do you know that, Hiei?" Yusuke asks confused at the fire demons explanation.

"Like Kurama, I was on Hellstorm's list, and I was capture back before I became powerful. I recognize this cave when we got in and I know this is the way out."

"Alright, let's go." Yusuke says getting up as he walks a little better than he did before they got into the cave.

Kurama and Hiei follow Yusuke. Back to Kuwabara and Botan, Kuwabara and Botan ask around to find Tresolate's store but demons didn't know where it was. Kuwabara and Botan kept asking and soon they came across a demon that looks like a half human half lizard demon that is looking around for something Kuwabara and Botan run to him and see if it's Tresolate. The demon looks around and sees Kuwabara and Botan. He motions for them to stop and they do.

"Are you two looking for someone?" The half human and half lizard demon asks Botan and Kuwabara.

"Yes, we are looking for a demon named Tresolate, are you him?" Botan asks the half demon.

"No, I am not, Tresolate is in the shadier part of Dark Lock's Forest I can take you both there. By the way my name is Hydes."

"Well, Hydes, lead the way." Kuwabara says seriously.

Hydes nods and he motions for Botan and Kuwabara to follow him. They follow him to the shadier part of Dark Lock Forest. Botan notices in this part of the forest the demons are lot shadier than the previous part. Kuwabara on the other hand is not paying attention to the shadier demons. Hydes stops and he points to a building that has a broken wall. Hydes motion for Kuwabara and Botan to follow him and they do.

"This is where Tresolate is?" Hydes says seriously.

"This doesn't look like…" Botan says as Kuwabara touches the wall and notices that is fact that it is a fake and that Kuwabara hand seeps through the wall. Hydes lets Kuwabara and Botan go through. Botan goes in and Kuwabara thanks Hydes and Hydes says it's no problem and he soon goes in. "Wow, no this look like an illegal…"

"What is illegal? I don't sell illegal! I sell for a deal." A voice says making Botan gasp and Kuwabara turns around and they see a demon rattlesnake with collared shirt on making one of his concoctions. "Well, I have guests, I am Tresolate, what would you like from my shop?"

"I want to know who you sold these to recently?" Kuwabara asks seriously showing the darts.

"I don't reveal my clients, but I can tell you for a deal." Tresolate says slyly making Kuwabara annoyed.

"What's the deal, snake?"

"You catch me a demon that looks like this." Tresolate answers as he shows a picture of a demon frog with yellow spots and blue skin. "Then I will tell you who I sold these to, Mr. Kuwabara."

"I guess I am known in demon world." Kuwabara says seriously looking at Tresolate.

"Of course, you are one spirit detectives and you are famous here in the Darkest Part. So do we have a deal?"

"Deal, no tricks, snake! Got it."

"Of course."

"Where is this demon frog located?" Botan asks Tresolate.

"Outside of Dark Lock's Forest, in area called King's Lake. I would be careful if I were you in King's Lake there is a monster that eats anything and anyone and the frogs are protected by this monster."

"A monster!" Botan says as her and Kuwabara are shocked by the warning…

To be continued…


	5. Tresolate's Deal P2

Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the Hydes, Tresolate, the shady demon that Hydes was with him, the giant fish demon, Big Boss, Hellstorm (mention), the yellow spotted blue skin demon frogs, King's Lake, Tresolate's store and Hell's Jungle. I don't own the line at the end of the story.

* * *

Chapter 5-Tresolate's Deal P.2

Kuwabara and Botan gasp at the fact they heard the word monster. Kuwabara goes back toward Tresolate. Tresolate is continuing to make his concoctions for a new batch of darts. Kuwabara looks at Tresolate seriously.

"Did you say monster, snake?" Kuwabara asks seriously as he stares Tresolate down.

"Yes, I said monster, Mr. Kuwabara, you wanted me not to trick you so I warned you instead, isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes, snake."

"So do we have a deal, Mr. Kuwabara?" Tresolate says as he puts out his tail to shake Kuwabara's hand.

Kuwabara puts out his hand to shake Tresolate's tail. Tresolate gives them directions to King's Lake. So Kuwabara and Botan leave to find King's Lake. When they come out Hydes is waiting on them outside making a deal with one of the shady demons. Botan notices Hydes and motions for him to come here. Hydes finishes his deal and he comes toward Botan and Kuwabara.

"Do you need something, you two?" Hydes asks politely.

"Yes, Hydes, we want to is this the right way to King's Lake." Botan answers in the same tone as she gave Hydes the directions to King's Lake.

"Yes, it is but I know of a way to get to King's Lake a lot faster than this." Hydes says as he motions for Kuwabara and Botan to follow him.

"I hope Yusuke and the others are alright." Botan says as she and Kuwabara follow Hydes.

Meanwhile Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei follow the cave to the other side like Hiei pointed out. When they finally reach the exit, all three of see a river that flows in a reverse direction. On the other side there is more of Hell's Jungle. The three guys go toward the edge. Kurama steps in first and realizes that the river is shallow. Kurama crosses the river first. Hiei hops in the trees to get across. To help Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei finds a log and they push it over the shallow river and Yusuke walks over the log and Kurama helps him down.

"Thanks, guys." Yusuke says gratefully. "Now we got to get away from that bitch long enough to take these damn things off."

"Yusuke, they shock us remember." Kurama points out.

"I know, Kurama, but I hope what Hiei said about this place is right and that bitch won't find us here."

As Yusuke says that, Big Boss is in the river coming from the opposite direction of it. Big Boss swims real fast as he catches the smell of Yusuke's blood. Big boss smiles slyly as he from under the water sees the three demons chatting. Big Boss bursts out of the water surprising the three demons.

"Well, well, I found my prey, Hell can't find ya because of this area being bad for her radar, but if she can't find the prey I usually can." Big Boss says laughing slyly.

"Damn it, that damn croc found us." Yusuke says annoyed as he, Kurama and Hiei get into a fighting stance with weapons in hand.

"Three against one, those aren't fair odds but I like them."

Big Boss charges at three demons and they charge as well. Kurama uses his whip to hit Big Boss but Big Boss grabs the whip and swings it and Kurama toward a tree. Hiei tries to swipe at Big Boss with his sword but Big Boss whacks him with his tail before the sword set down. Yusuke fist glows and he hits Big Boss in the face surprising the half demon croc knocking him back into the water.

"That's for biting me, you bastard!" Yusuke says angrily as his fist stops glowing and Big Boss comes out of the water.

"You sucker punched me, Yusuke Urameshi, I won't let that happen again." Big Boss says as he charges at Yusuke and vice versa.

Back to Kuwabara and Botan, Hydes gets Botan and Kuwabara to King's Lake in shorter time than the directions of the Tresolate gave them. The lake amazes Kuwabara and Botan. They see it looks beautiful. Hydes points them to the direction of the part of the lake they suppose to be at and it was the opposite of what they saw. It looks swampy and dark.

"There are two sides to King's Lake." Hydes says pointing to the lake. "The frogs you are looking for is on this side of the lake."

"Ew! I don't think I want to cross this part of the lake." Botan says as she gasps to Kuwabara and Hydes go across the lake. " Wait you two I don't want to be left here."

"Don't worry, Botan, Hydes is showin' me where to go, he stayin' with you." Kuwabara says seriously.

"But Kuwabara the monster is in this lake."

"I know, Botan, I'll be careful."

Kuwabara keeps going as Hydes goes back to Botan on the shore of the lake. Kuwabara gets further along and he see the frogs in question. The yellow spotted blue skin frogs hop around as Kuwabara got close to them. A shadowy creature comes toward Kuwabara. Kuwabara feels something behind him but he can't see it. The monster rises up and Botan and Hydes gasp in horror to see a giant fish like monster. Kuwabara turns around as see the monster but he grabs the yellow spotted blue skin frogs and put them in the bag. The giant fish monster roars at Kuwabara and dives toward him. Kuwabara gets out of the way. The giant fish dives in the water and Kuwabara starts swimming fast but the creature opens his mouth and eats him. Botan and Hydes gasp.

"Hydes, the monster ate Kuwabara what do we do?" Botan says freaking out.

"There is legend that a human tame this beast long ago. He also was eaten by the beast only the man with the golden energy can subdue this beast."

As soon as that was said the creatures mouth started to open again and Kuwabara is seen with his golden spiritual energy keeping the beast mouth open with his bare hands and he uses one of his hands to throw the frogs toward Botan and Hydes with Hydes catching them. Kuwabara then glows even brighter to blind the beast. The giant fish keeps his mouth open as Kuwabara gets out. The giant fish closes his mouth and Kuwabara pets him making the beast calm and it dives down and swims away. Botan jaw is open and Hydes is in awe. Kuwabara comes to them with half torn shirt and spots of his pants torn up.

"Wow, if didn't see it myself I wouldn't believe it." Botan says as Kuwabara collapses. "Kuwabara! I have to heal him."

Botan uses her healing powers to heal Kuwabara of some of his scratch marks. Hydes looks down and remember a man who did same thing as Kuwabara. Kuwabara wakes up from his exhaustion.

"Where am I?" Kuwabara asks.

"You are in King's Lake still we must go and you must give these to Tresolate." Hydes says as he motions for Kuwabara and Botan to follow them.

Kuwabara and Botan follow Hydes back to Dark Lock's Forest and back to Tresolate's store. Kuwabara and Botan thank Hydes and they walk through the fake wall and they see Tresolate still making his concoctions. Tresolate notices Kuwabara and Botan.

"You two are back I see that Mr. Kuwabara has been inside of the monster." Tresolate says as Kuwabara gives him the bag of yellow spotted blue skin frogs. "Oh you got them."

"That's right, snake, now a deal's and deal. Who did you sell this to last?"

"Well, since you got more than what I need I will tell you, I sold this dart last to a demon Fatso Gredo."

"Fatso Gredo?" Kuwabara and Botan ask confused.

"Yes, Fatso Gredo, he is a demon hippo con man who makes deals and he wanted to give it to someone to capture three demons."

"That means Fatso Gredo wanted Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei." Botan says seriously.

"So where does Fatso Gredo hideout at?" Kuwabara asks.

"Well, heard his hideout is near some mountains called Pyke's Mountain. I suggest to you two is to find a pilot to get you. Luckily, my assistant Hydes happens to be one and he has a plane to get you there." Tresolate answers seriously.

"Why are you telling us all of this?" Kuwabara asks suspiciously.

"Because, Mr. Kuwabara, Fatso Gredo broke a deal with me and I don't like deal breaking so here's directions to his place."

"Thanks, Tresolate," Kuwabara says as he and Botan go to the back of Tresolate's store and they get on Hydes' plane and they fly to Pyke's Mountain.

Back to Yusuke and Big Boss's fight, Yusuke and Big Boss have punched each other pound for pound with Big Boss winning. Big Boss punches Yusuke in the face causing the spirit detective to hit the tree behind him and break it. Yusuke gets up and spits out blood and he charges Big Boss hitting him and causing the half demon croc to hit another tree and break it. Big Boss spits blood as well and cracks his knuckles.

"Well, Yusuke Urameshi, are you ready?" Big Boss says charging again.

"Bring it on, bitch!" Yusuke says as he charges as well…

To be continued…


	6. The Croc, the Hellstorm and the New Ally

Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the Hydes, Big Boss, Hellstorm, Krusher, Tolcar's Trove, Pyke's Mountain, Fatso Gredo hideout Hell's Jungle and the equipment.

* * *

Chapter 6- The Croc, the Hellstorm and a New Ally

Yusuke gets the first hit after charging Big Boss knocking the half croc demon to water again. Big Boss jumps out of the water and lands near Yusuke again. Big Boss smiles slyly and he grabs Yusuke and takes him into the water where he'll have the advantage. They both continue to fight as Yusuke is holding his breath under the water. Big Boss is punching Yusuke pound for pound. Yusuke trying not to breathe so he wouldn't get water in his lung kicks Big Boss out of the way. Yusuke swims up to get some air. He tries to get out but Big Boss bite him again on the same leg.

"Damn it, Croc!" Yusuke says angrily as tries to kick Big Boss off his hurt leg. "This bastard likes biting my leg."

"Hold on, Yusuke." Kurama says seriously as he uses his whip to grab Yusuke and Kurama and Hiei pull out Yusuke but Big Boss is pulling Yusuke's hurt leg down with his teeth.

"That crocodile won't give up, Kurama." Hiei says annoyed pulling the whip and trying to help Yusuke.

"Alright, croc, you've held on to me long enough!" Yusuke says angrily as he makes his other leg glow and kicks Big Boss knocking the half demon croc down toward the river floor. " Damn it, I thought that croc was gonna eat my damn leg off."

"We have to leave right now. Hellstorm is coming and she's ready with her gun." Hiei says looking around with his Jagan eye.

"Well, Let's go before that croc wakes up again." Yusuke says as he, Kurama and Hiei start to run into more of Hell's jungle.

Meanwhile Kuwabara and Botan in Hydes' plane are looking around in all of the Darkest Part. Botan points to a spot and asks Hydes where is that and Hydes would tell them where it is. Kuwabara is sitting quietly looking around at all of the place but one place seem familiar to him and he looks down and see that it's the same place that he's been before in his dreams that he has been having.

"Kuwabara, what's wrong?" Botan asks Kuwabara seeing that Kuwabara is not paying attention to no one.

"Nothing, Botan it's just somethin' I thought I've seen before." Kuwabara answers seriously he is not looking at Botan.

"Well, the area you are looking at is Tolcar's Trove it is very small compare to all of the other places here in the Darkest Part." Hydes explains to both Botan and Kuwabara.

"I've been here before when I was with my other demon friends Kinglon and Dragus on that book fiasco."

"Ah the Book of Darkoff. The one of the most dangerous books in the Darkest Part." Hydes explains. "I heard few rumors about the book I don't which ones are true."

"What! There are more books that are more dangerous than the Book of Darkoff."

"Yes, Mr. Kuwabara, but they haven't been seen in years. We are almost at Pyke's Mountain and Fatso Gredo's Hideout."

"Good because I have bone to pick him."

Hydes continues to fly toward Pyke's Mountain. Meanwhile Hellstorm lands her plane near an area near where Big Boss and Yusuke have been fighting. She gets out of the plane and tries to get scent to where Yusuke and the others have gone. Big Boss gets out of the water pulls himself up to where Hellstorm is. Hellstorm notices Big Boss and she gets her First Aid kit and wraps Big Boss's arm and nose. Hellstorm puts the kit back and she kicks Big Boss leg out of way.

"Hey, Hell, what was that for?" Big Boss asks annoyed feeling the kick.

"It's for letting Yusuke Urameshi and friends escape, you know my equipment doesn't work in this part of Hell's Jungle." Hellstorm says annoyed trying to find Yusuke's scent on the ground.

"Why doesn't it work over here, Hell, I thought you own the jungle."

"I do, but there are few demons who are here that have manage to escape me and they are the ones who invented a scrambler that mess with my equipment I told that hippo I needed some equipment that works in this part of my jungle. Let's go, Boss, I found Yusuke Urameshi's scent from a bite you gave him correct?"

"Yes, Hell."

Hellstorm and Big Boss get back into plane and get some equipment from it and they both grab the guns, bullets, grappling hooks, darts and rope and Big Boss favorite weapon: The Krusher Claws. He puts on the Krusher Claws and he soon transforms into a full demon croc with some big muscles and more croc like mouth. Hellstorm grabs her favorite weapon: Techno Nitro full body suit that allows her to use multiple of guns from her body suit. It also has scrambler free radar that allows her to find her target. She and Big Boss follow Yusuke's scent to deeper part of the jungle. Meanwhile Yusuke and the other are in the deep part of the jungle looking for a place to rest and they find it in another cave that far away from Hellstorm and Big Boss.

"I'm sick of hiding in these stupid ass caves!" Yusuke says angrily. " I want to fight that bitch and her bastard of a sidekick."

"We will, Yusuke, as soon we know how to take these collars of without getting shocked by them." Kurama says as he sat down by Yusuke.

"Well, I wish we find someone who can take these damn things off."

"I can help you, Mr. Urameshi and friends." A voice says shocking Yusuke and the others.

"Who the hell are you and show yourself." Yusuke yells out annoyed as the voice comes closer to the light of Kurama's lamp weeds.

The person reveals to be a half demon alligator who Yusuke and the others see that look like Big Boss but it a little less muscular and he looks more alligator than crocodile. Yusuke rubs eyes in shock and disbelief but gets up in a fighting stance. Kurama and Hiei grab their weapons and get into a fighting stance. The half demon alligator is confused about the aggression that the three demons are giving him.

"I see you think I am my brother Big Boss don't you?" The half demon alligator asks seriously.

"Your brother!" Yusuke says in shock.

"Yes, brother, I am Krusher, his little brother." Krusher answers in a serious and calm demeanor.

"Krusher? Why are you called that and why is your brother called Big Boss?" Yusuke asks as he puts down his hand and motions for Kurama and Hiei put down their weapons.

"That is my name, Mr. Urameshi, my brother doesn't use his name which is Cruncher."

"I got that point."

"I see my big brother has bitten you in your leg. I can help that heal if you like."

"No, Krusher, Kurama's got it. What the hell is a half demon alligator doing like you doing here?"

"I am here to stop my brother and his partner Hellstorm to stop hunting others."

"So are you the one blocking Hellstorm's radar?" Hiei asks seriously still not trusting Krusher.

"Yes, with this." Krusher says as he shows the three demons his equipment.

"What the hell is all of this?" Yusuke asks confused at all of the equipment he sees.

"It is Scionic Scrambler that prevents Hellstorm and my brother from finding you and all of the others I've help."

"Well can you help us with this." Yusuke says seriously point to the collar on his neck.

"I can I just need time…" Krusher starts to say as he and the three demons hear crashing noises.

"Time that you don't have, little brother!" Big Boss says in his transformed state.

Krusher and the three demons are in shock to see Big Boss and Hellstorm finding them so soon…

To be continued…

* * *

Author's Note: To find out about the Book of Darkoff Adventure mention by Kuwabara read the Book of Darkoff.


	7. Fatso Gredo's Deal P1

I don't own anything but the Hydes, Big Boss, Hellstorm, Krusher, Pyke's Mountain, Fatso Gredo, Mumbo and Rocks and Bythe the demon

* * *

Chapter 7- Fatso Gredo's Deal P.1

Krusher and the spirit detectives go into a fighting stance while Hellstorm and Big Boss comes into the cave also in fighting stances. Big Boss looks at his little brother and vice versa. Yusuke and the others stare down Hellstorm and vice versa. Big Boss charges first toward Krusher in turn charges as well. They both have their fist out to punch one another but Krusher's punch lands first and he knocks away Big Boss surprising everyone including Hellstorm.

"Nice hit, bro, you've gotten stronger since we last met." Big Boss says seriously to Krusher.

"Where I lack in strength, brother, is where I have brains." Krusher says seriously to Big Boss.

"Now that they are busy why don't I kill you three and put your heads on my wall." Hellstorm says as she starts shooting at the three demons.

Yusuke and the others dodge the bullets. Hiei uses his sword to hit some of them. Kurama uses his whip to get rid of the others. Yusuke catches the ones that try to hit him and he uses his Shot Gun to get rid of the rest. Hellstorm loads her big gun into her body suit and shoot missiles at the three demons as they missiles came Yusuke uses his Spirit Gun to hit all of the missiles outward shocking Hellstorm.

"Well, Yusuke Urameshi, I underestimate you and your friends." Hellstorm says slyly.

"That's right, bitch, now you should be running from us." Yusuke says boldly but before he tries to do something the collar shocks him.

Yusuke screams in pain. Kurama and Hiei try to help but they also end up getting shocked as well. Hellstorm laughs sinisterly at their displeasure. Meanwhile Big Boss and Krusher are hitting each other pound for pound. Big Boss hits Krusher to the ground. Krusher spits blood out and he gets up and uses his own version of Krusher Claws and turning into a full demon alligator. Big Boss charges again and tries to punch Krusher but Krusher stops Big Boss punch short. Krusher raises his fist and punches his brother toward Hellstorm knocking her out and him. The collars stop shocking the three demons and Krusher picks up all three and takes them out of his hiding place. Meanwhile Kuwabara, Botan and Hydes are still flying and they are almost at Fatso Gredo's hideout. Hydes lands the plane in a safe place.

"We're at Fatso Gredo's hideout, it is up there high in Pyke's Mountain." Hydes says pointing to the Fatso Gredo hideout. "Be warned my friends Fatso Gredo has two henchmen that are an elephant and a rhino and they rumored to be tough as nails."

"We have to climb up there why couldn't you get us closer!" Botan yells out at Hydes with Kuwabara covering her mouth in the process.

"Botan, do you want the henchmen to find us?" Kuwabara asks annoyed at Botan's screaming.

"But Kuwabara…"

"Hydes did the right thing, Botan, he puts here so that Fatso Gredo guy doesn't know we're coming if we have to climb then we climb." Kuwabara says seriously and turn to Hydes. "Hydes, did you bring some rope for us to climb?"

"Yes, Mr. Kuwabara, and who is 'us'?" Hydes asks giving Kuwabara the rope.

"Me and you, Botan you stay here in the plane so you'll be safe I know you can fight but you could have screamed and got their attention…" Kuwabara starts to say but the two henchmen come down to where Kuwabara and the others are.

"Well, well. Look what we found, Rocks," The elephant henchmen says to the rhino henchman.

"Two humans and a lizard demon, Mumbo, the girl human is a little on the weak side." The rhino henchman says to the elephant henchmen.

"Wait isn't, Kazuma Kuwabara, Rocks?"

"Yeah, Mumbo, ooh we get to fight Kazuma Kuwabara, I'm so excited."

The two henchmen take off their suit and reveal they have fighting outfits. Kuwabara steps up and he puts his fists up in a fighting stance. Rocks and Mumbo laugh at this. They soon pull out weapons. Rocks pulls spiritual weapon of a hammer. Mumbo pulls out a spiritual mace with spike ball at the end of it Kuwabara is in shock but he pulls out his Spirit Sword. Mumbo and Rocks charge at him. They both hit Kuwabara with their weapons and Kuwabara knocked out to the ground. Botan and Hydes gasp in shock. Mumbo and Rocks laugh at Kuwabara for being knocked out so easily.

"Wow, Kazuma Kuwabara is a wimp and he's the powerful psychic that scares people." Mumbo says laughing but before they see it coming Kuwabara punches both Mumbo and Rocks down to the ground. "Ow!"

"That's for double teaming me." Kuwabara says angrily as he pulls out his spirit sword.

"I wouldn't do that, Mr. Kuwabara, if I were you or unless you want your pretty companion and your demon friend to be dead." A voice says sinisterly.

"Who are you?"

"I am Fatso Gredo the best con man in the Darkest Part." The voice says revealing him to be Fatso Gredo.

"Alright, Fatso Gredo, what did you do with my friends?"

"Oh you mean, Yusuke Urameshi and his cohorts? They are out of my hands. I can tell you where they are for a deal."

"What? A deal?" Kuwabara growls in frustration. "What kind of deal, hippo?"

"That's Fatso Gredo, Mr. Kuwabara, The deal I want is something that has to do with you. You see my plan was to capture your friends to get you to find me I know you are not useless as most demons think just because you are human."

"What's the deal, Fatso?"

"I want you to get me a treasure that worth something it can only be found right hear on Pyke's Mountain. There is a demon named Bythe who has a gem that is worth a valuable amount of money. I want you to get it or else you'll never find Mr. Urameshi or the others again. Do we have a deal?"

"Kuwabara, do you…" Botan starts to say as Hydes covers her mouth.

"Ms. Botan, it is best to not interfere with Fatso Gredo's deals." Hydes says quietly.

"But…"

"What Tresolate say is true but with Mr. Urameshi and your friends lives on the line he has no choice."

"Well, Mr. Kuwabara?" Fatso Gredo says as he puts his hand out.

"Deal." Kuwabara says seriously.

Kuwabara motions for Botan and Hydes to get on the plane as Fatso Gredo gives Kuwabara a map to find Bythe the demon. They soon take off toward another part of the mountain. Fatso Gredo laughs sinisterly as he and his henchmen watch as Kuwabara and the others go…

To be continued…


	8. Fatso Gredo's Deal P2

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but Fatso Gredo, Rocks, Mumbo, Bythe, Hydes, Krusher, Hellstorm and Big Boss , Pyke's Mountain, Hell's Jungle and the two gems.

* * *

Chapter 8- Fatso Gredo's Deal P.2

Kuwabara and the others are flying toward the part of Pyke's Mountain they needed to go to. Botan is still doubtful of Fatso Gredo's deal. Kuwabara notices Botan's doubtfulness and Hydes continues to drive the plane also think about the deal. Hydes looks at the map and finds they are right where they need to be soon he lands the plane near Bythe's hideout.

"We're here, Mr. Kuwabara." Hydes says as he gets out of the plane.

"I really don't like this, Kuwabara, first Tresolate makes you a deal to get Fatso Gredo and you almost got hurt during that and now Fatso Gredo makes you deal I don't trust he's going give us what we want." Botan says annoyed at this entire deal making.

"Botan, I know you don't trust Fatso Gredo and Tresolate came through with his part of the deal. I trust him. I don't trust Fatso Gredo either but for us to find Urameshi, Kurama and Hiei we have to do this deal." Kuwabara says seriously.

"Well, I still don't like it, Hydes, where is this Bythe the demon hiding?"

"I don't know exactly. But I should warn you Bythe the demon is not very nice about humans coming to his hideout. I should know he tried to kill me once and I'm only half human." Hydes says remembering a time he was at Bythe's hideout.

"What! You…" Botan almost screams and Kuwabara covers her mouth again.

"Botan, what happened last time you screamed out loud?" Kuwabara says annoyed but before he could continue his statement a demon appear from rock formation in the mountain. "Botan!"

"Oops, sorry." Botan says sheepishly.

The demon that came out of the rock formation looks like a brown bear demon. He was taller than Kuwabara by few inches and he roared angrily at the noise that he heard. Kuwabara gets his spirit sword. Hydes gets the rope for climbing just in case they need it. The demon bear roars again. He begins to calm and he puts his paw near Kuwabara, Hydes and Botan.

"I am Bythe the demon bear. Who disturbed me from my slumber?" The demon bear asks looking the Kuwabara and the others by the plane. "I feel two of you are humans and the half demon lizard that came here before. I don't like humans especially normal ones."

"I'm not normal, Bythe, I'm a psychic." Kuwabara says with his Spirit Sword changing into his dimension sword.

"Hmm, what is that? Is that the Dimension Sword I've heard so much about, so you must be Kazuma Kuwabara aren't you?" Bythe asks looking at Kuwabara's sword.

"Yes, I'm Kazuma Kuwabara, how do you know about me?"

"You are one of the famous Spirit Detectives are you not?"

"Yes."

"Well, you may come into my hideout and grab what you need."

Bythe shrinks down to his normal size which at Kuwabara's height. Bythe motions for Kuwabara to come and Kuwabara comes with Botan and Hydes follow. Bythe lets Kuwabara in but stops Botan and Hydes from coming in. Bythe growls angrily and Botan and Hydes steps back. Kuwabara is inside Bythe's hideout looks around for the gem that Fatso Gredo wants but he doesn't see it. Kuwabara motions for Bythe to come here. Bythe come but growls at Botan and Hydes as a warning.

"Yes, Mr. Kuwabara, what is it that you are looking for." Bythe asks calmly.

"This gem I need to give it to…" Kuwabara says but Bythe holds out his paw to stop him from talking further.

"For Fatso Gredo, am I correct?" Bythe asks annoyed knowing Fatso Gredo has done this before. "What is he giving you in return for this gem?"

"The location of where my three friends are." Kuwabara answers seriously as he is look Bythe in the eyes.

"I shall give you this gem but allow give you this one as well." Bythe says as he gave Kuwabara two gems.

Both of the gems glow. One was blue with greenish tone and the other is orange with a reddish tone. Kuwabara is confused at which is the one he keeps and the one he gives to Fatso Gredo. Bythe explains which is the one Fatso Gredo wants he points to the orange one. The other gem the blue one is a gem that gives the location of anyone that is lost in the Darkest Part, Bythe explains to Kuwabara all he has to do is say the name of the person/persons he is looking for and shows them.

"Why are you giving me this, Bythe?" Kuwabara asks confused walking toward the exit.

"Fatso Gredo is not trustworthy he may say he give you the location but will not due to his greed." Bythe answers seriously as also walks toward the exit. "This gem will help you find your friends. Good Luck, Kazuma Kuwabara and tell your friends outside they can come anytime."

"Ok, thanks." Kuwabara says as he got out the exit and he, Botan and Hydes get back on the plane and they start to fly back toward Fatso Gredo.

Meanwhile Krusher with Yusuke and the others in hand has gotten to his other hideout. He lays Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei down on lab beds and turns off his Krusher Claws turning back to his self. Yusuke and others wake up soon after.

"Where the hell we now?" Yusuke asks confused at the new area he and the others are in.

"You are in my second hideout a little further in Hell's Jungle but not to far." Krusher answers as he is trying to get his tools out of his toolbox.

"Krusher, what happened to the bitch and your brother?"

"They currently knocked out for now. I have found my tools to get the collars off you all."

Krusher goes to Yusuke first to get the collar off of him. The collar tries to shock Krusher and Yusuke but Krusher opens a door with the wires that are purple, green and yellow and cuts the green wire. He continues to cuts the other wires and soon the collar come off of Yusuke's neck making the Spirit Detective happy as he stretches out his neck. He does the same thing for Kurama and Hiei as well and their collars come off as well.

"Thank you, Krusher." Kurama says nicely.

"You are welcome, my friends, you might test your powers to see where they are usually if the collars are on for certain amount time it weakens you. You all are S-class half demon and A-class full demons correct?" Krusher asks the three demons.

"Yes, Krusher." Hiei answers seriously as he is trying his Fist of the Mortal Flame attack on a rock he finds.

"How are you all feeling?"

"I'm ok, Krusher, but how long does the effect of the damn collars wear off." Yusuke asks trying his Spirit Gun.

"It usually takes an hour or so for to completely wear off but with demons of a high class such as yourselves it takes a little less like 15-30 minutes at the most."

"That is enough time to make a plan to counter Hellstorm and Big Boss." Kurama says seriously as he whispers the plan to everyone.

Meanwhile Kuwabara and the others get to Fatso Gredo's hideout where Fatso Gredo is waiting for them. Kuwabara gets out of the plane as soon as it lands. Kuwabara gives Fatso Gredo the gem he is looking for.

"Well, well, you got it." Fatso Gredo says smiling deviously.

"Now, Fatso, where are my friends." Kuwabara asks seriously.

"I don't know exactly but I know where for another deal."

"What!" Botan says as Hydes grabs her.

"A deal's a deal, hippo!" Kuwabara says angrily.

"Oops, I tell you I break deals." Fatso Gredo says slyly.

"No, but two friends did!" Kuwabara says as he punched Fatso Gredo in the face.

Fatso Gredo is knocked into a wall with his gem in hand. His henchmen charge at Kuwabara but Kuwabara dodges them and lets them hit each other. Botan and Hydes are in shock of Kuwabara's speed. Kuwabara motions for Botan and Hydes to get on the plane. They do and Hydes flies off.

"That stupid hippo broke his deal." Botan huffs angrily.

"I know, Botan, that why I pretending to get mad because Bythe told me Fatso has done this before and gave me this." Kuwabara says seriously showing the blue gem. "Now all I do is say Find Urameshi, Kurama and Hiei."

The blue gem glows and it show Kuwabara, Botan and Hydes where Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei are located. Hydes immediately recognizes the place and flies a little fast to the surprise Kuwabara and Botan.

"What was that for, Hydes?" Botan asks rubbing her head.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Botan, but I know where that place is?" Hydes says seriously.

"Where is it, Hydes?" Kuwabara asks seriously.

"Hell's Jungle, I've been there I was one of the demons that used to be target for Hellstorm and her sidekick Big Boss. This is her jungle and we better get there before she does find Mr. Urameshi and friends and my friend with them is my partner for Tresolate, Krusher."

"Alright, let's go." Kuwabara says seriously but in his mind says. "We're coming, guys hold on."

To be continued…


	9. The Final Fight P1

Disclaimer- I don't own anything but Hellstorm, Big Boss, Krusher, Pyke's Mountain, and Hell's Jungle.

* * *

Chapter 9- The Final Fight P.1

While Kuwabara, Botan and Hydes are flying toward Hell's Jungle from Pyke's Mountain. Meanwhile Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Krusher are all waiting for Hellstorm and Big Boss. Hellstorm and Big Boss are up and following Yusuke's scent from his wound, which Kurama knew they would. Hellstorm and Big Boss have their weapons in hand.

"I can't believe you let your brother knock you out, Boss." Hellstorm says annoyed still on ground smelling Yusuke's scent.

"Aw, come on, Hell, my brother wasn't that strong the last time we fought." Big Boss says swimming in the lake also sniffing out Yusuke's scent.

"We've better find them soon. Your brother could get the collars off them."

"For all I know my brother probably already did so we better get the big guns to fight."

"I already did, Boss. Now…" Hellstorm starts to say but was interrupted by blast to her suit. "What the hell?"

Hellstorm and Big Boss look around to see where the shot came from and see no one. They look where the trees are and they see a shadow but it moves quickly. Hellstorm and Big Boss put up their guns and they face back to back to search the around them without being surprised. When Big Boss turns around, he is hit in the face by a glowing punch. Big Boss is thrown into the trees near by and is in shock.

"What the…?" Big Boss says in shock as he sees a shadow.

"Now you know what's it like to surprised, croc brain." A voice says boldly.

"Yusuke Urameshi!" Hellstorm says in shock.

"That's right, bitch, now it's your turn." Yusuke says as he charges toward Hellstorm.

Yusuke tries to swing a punch at Hellstorm but she moves in her body suit away from him. She then gets her gun and then tries to shoot at Yusuke but it is caught off guard when a whip wraps around her gun and gets pulled from her hands. Hellstorm looks around and see Kurama break the gun with his Rosewhip. Big Boss gets up from where he's at and he charges at Yusuke only to be hit by his brother's punch. Big Boss lands on the ground and gets up and spits out blood from his mouth.

"Nice one, baby bro, my turn." Big Boss says as he charges and he punches Krusher in the jaw as well making Krusher land on the ground only for him to get up spit out blood as well.

"I could say the same, brother." Krusher says charging Big Boss and they punch each other pound for pound.

"Sit still, spirit detective." Hellstorm says as tries to shoot Yusuke with her new gun but Yusuke dodges bullets.

"You couldn't hit a demon in the ass with that shot!" Yusuke says taunting Hellstorm as he is dodging bullets she is shooting.

Hellstorm growls annoyed as she tries to shoot Kurama who is also dodging the bullets. Hellstorm soon tries to use the missiles again only for Hiei to use his Fist of the Mortal Flame on her body suit causing it to blow up and blow Hellstorm out of it. Hellstorm lands on the ground with scratch marks on her face. Hellstorm growls angrily as Yusuke smirks in cocky manner.

"You haven't won yet, spirit detectives!" Hellstorm says bragging. "I still have a card up my sleeve. Big Boss isn't the only one that is a half demon/half human."

Hellstorm's body glows a maroon color. Her whole body transforms into a fire like demon with a tail that is dragon like. Her eyes glows golden like fire just starting to burn. She laughs manically and sinisterly. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Krusher and Big Boss are in shock of Hellstorm's transformation.

"All of these years I thought Hellstorm were a human." Hiei says in shock looking at a transformed Hellstorm.

"I think everyone thought that, Hiei, I just met the bitch when she captured me." Yusuke says sarcastically also in shock.

"Now you know the truth about why my name is Hellstorm." Hellstorm says manically in a different tone. "Because I literally can send you to Hell!"

Hellstorm laugh some more as she makes her hand glow with lave and starts throwing it toward the spirit detectives. They dodge the lava balls as they saw that it could melt the dirt they stand on. Krusher and Big Boss continue their fight pound for pound in the lake. Yusuke uses his Spirit Gun to try to hit Hellstorm but she blocks it with her hand. She laughs again.

"You see I am S-Class demon as well, Yusuke Urameshi, the only difference is that I'm faster and stronger than you." Hellstorm says sinisterly as she raises her hand and lava blasts comes out.

"Son of a bitch, she is fast!" Yusuke says in shock barely dodging the lava blast that Hellstorm shot.

"We have figure out a way to beat her." Kurama says as also barely dodging the lava blast coming at him.

"Do you have a plan, Kurama?" Hiei asks seriously quickly dodging the lava blast coming at him.

"Not yet, Hiei."

"Well, will one of you think of something or else she'll singe are asses off." Yusuke says seriously dodging.

"Now for my ultimate attack boys!" Hellstorm says as she raises her hand and she fires a giant lava blast too fast to stop.

The lava blast comes at lightning speed. Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei are about to use their strongest attack until a golden beam slices the lava blast nearly in half shocking everyone including Hellstorm. Everyone looks to where the beam came from and they see a shadow. The shadow soon reveals to be…

To be continued….


	10. The Final Fight P2

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but Hellstorm, Big Boss, Krusher, Hydes, Tresolate, Fatso Gredo and his henchman, Hell's Jungle, Pyke's Mountain and the four mysterious pairs eye.

* * *

Chapter 10- The Final Fight P.2

The shadow figure reveals to be Kuwabara. Yusuke and the others are in shock including Hellstorm, Big Boss and Krusher. Hydes comes from behind Kuwabara with a gun of his own. Kuwabara runs to Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei with his Dimension sword.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke says in shock.

"You guys are having a party without me!" Kuwabara says teasingly to Yusuke.

"Nah, its just getting started."

"Well, I now I get four heads for the price of three." Hellstorm says sinister as she fires up another lava blast attack.

She shoots out another lava blast and it comes toward the Spirit Detectives. The Spirit Detectives use their strongest attacks to blow up Hellstorm's lava attack. Hellstorm growl angrily. Meanwhile Hydes and Krusher are double teaming Big Boss with their own attacks.

"Hydes, nice to see you again." Krusher says greeting his pal while punching his brother.

"Well, you started the fight without me again!" Hydes says using the gun he has and putting it in him to pull a special concoction that Tresolate made for him. His body transforms into full demon lizard. "Now I can join in the fun!"

Hydes punches Big Boss to another tree causing the half demon croc to break the tree. Big Boss gets up and he spits out the blood and charges at the Hydes again punching him into a tree. Hydes spits out blood and Krusher charges his brother with a fist out that Big Boss catches this time.

"Little Bro, can't fool me twice!" Big Boss says upper cutting Krusher into the water. Big Boss jumps in the water to continue the fight and Hydes jumps in as well.

Back to the Spirit Detectives, Hellstorm is lava blasting the guys and they all dodge her attack. She soon disappears into thin air shock the Spirit Detectives. She reappears behind Hiei with Hiei using his own fire power to stop her. Hellstorm flares up hotter and Hiei does the same. Hellstorm backs off and disappears again. She tries to come near Kurama but Kurama uses his whip to try to hit her. Hellstorm dodges that and gets behind Kuwabara who uses his Dimension Sword to swipe at her but Hellstorm dodges him. She then uses a fire blast to tear slice it between Yusuke and his teammate leaving Yusuke on the part he is on alone. Hellstorm laughs manically.

"Now, Spirit Detective, it is between you and me." Hellstorm says sinisterly as she brings out fireballs into her palms.

"Yeah, it is, bitch." Yusuke says boldly firing his Spirit Gun at Hellstorm.

"Ha ha ha! You are so predictable, Yusuke Urameshi." Hellstorm says backhanding the Spirit Gun.

"Yeah, how about this!"

Yusuke powers up and he turns into his Ma-zoku form. Hellstorm is shocked at this but She fires fire blast that is shaped like a lightning bolt. Yusuke raises up his finger and he shoot his Demon Gun with blows up Hellstorm attack. Hellstorm get angry and fires more lightning bolt shaped fire blast with Yusuke blowing them up with his Demon Shot Gun blast.

"You can't stop me, Yusuke Urameshi, your demon form is not stronger than mine! I am Hellstorm!" Hellstorm says making herself brighter and using her fire tail.

The tail hits Yusuke and it causes a burn mark on his chest that is little. Yusuke growls angrily. Hellstorm smirks cockily and uses her tail again. Yusuke dodges her tail. Hellstorm swing her tail like a sword trying to stab Yusuke but Yusuke dodges the attack with every hit. With the final stabbing of the tail, Yusuke grabs the tail shocking Hellstorm. Yusuke swings her around.

"You know what, bitch, you need to cool off!" Yusuke says boldly swinging her one last time and throwing Hellstorm into the lake where her power fizzle out in the lake. Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei come too Yusuke's side.

"You ok, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asks Yusuke.

"Yeah, man, I finally gave that bitch a piece of my mind!" Yusuke says calmly as he and the others see Hydes and Krusher come out with Big Boss and Hellstorm in hand. "What took you two so long, Krusher?"

"My brother wouldn't give up." Krusher says putting down his brother.

"But we got him, Mr. Urameshi!" Hydes says as he turns back to normal putting down Hellstorm.

"Ok, now here's a question, how the hell are we getting out of here?" Yusuke asks seriously as Kuwabara points to where Botan is. "How the hell are we all going to fit in there?"

"Mr. Urameshi, my plane is bigger than it looks" Hydes says as he pushes a button to make his plane bigger than it is.

"Alright, little guy!"

All of the guys start walking with Kurama and Hiei having Hellstorm and Big Boss in hand. Hydes flies the plane out of Hell's Jungle. Kuwabara explains to the Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei about Fatso Gredo giving the hit order to Hellstorm. When Hydes lands the plane where Kuwabara knocked out Fatso Gredo, they don't see Fatso Gredo anymore. Kuwabara and Yusuke go out of the plane to find him. They see the henchmen and knock them out again. Fatso Gredo is trying to get everything and Yusuke and Kuwabara confront him.

"Well, you're back, Mr. Kuwabara, are you ready to make another deal with me!" Fatso Gredo says slyly but Yusuke grabs him by the suit and Fatso Gredo is shock to see him. "Well, I didn't know you had Mr. Urameshi with you."

"So you're the bastard that Hellstorm took the deal from. I'm gonna kick your ass from here to Raizen's Castle if you make another deal again! Got it, Fatso!" Yusuke says angrily as Fatso Gredo nods his head in scared motion.

"I won't do it again." Fatso Gredo says scared out of his wits.

"I know where you hide, asshole."

Yusuke and Kuwabara go back to the plane and they get to Dark Lock Forest and behind Tresolate's Store. Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Botan with Hellstorm and Big Boss in hand tells Hydes, Krusher and Tresolate good bye and thank you as they go through the portal to Spirit World. They get to Koenma office and they give Hellstorm and Big Boss to the ogres to lock away.

"Well, since you all are ok and Hellstorm technically took your day off from you I'm giving you four another day off." Koenma says seriously.

"Thanks, toddler breath." Yusuke says teasingly to Koenma as he and the others go back to Human World.

The guys go their separate ways. Kurama goes home and greets his mother who hugs him and he hugs her back. Hiei watches from Kurama's yard and then disappears himself. Kuwabara goes and spends the night with Yukina. Yusuke goes to Keiko's apartment and knocks on the door. Keiko opens it and she sees Yusuke and she gives him a big hug and a kiss on his lips making blush a little.

"Yusuke, I'm so glad you're all right." Keiko says crying.

"Yeah, Kei, I am. So since I have another day off would like to go on a date tomorrow night?" Yusuke asks smiling at Keiko.

"Yes!" Keiko says as she kisses him again.

Yusuke and Keiko kiss passionately but little do all of the Spirit Detectives know that four pairs of eyes are watching each of them.

The End?


End file.
